Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Of the Dead: Rewrite!
by Mikishami
Summary: Seraphim might like Ayumu, and that's a big problem. For her, at least. But when a familiar but unwelcome face shows up, what could happen? SeraYumu, because there aren't any fanfiics about them. R&R please!
1. Seraphim

**Koreha Zombie Desuka? Of the Dead: Rewrite!**

* * *

**_Osashiburi desu ne, minna-san? So hey. What's up? I'm back, after a long time of... inactivity. Heh. Just recently, I got hooked on this super epic awesome anime, 'KZD?'. So I checked out to see if they had any fanfics on this, but it turns out they only have a few. Well; I'm writing this because I wanted to add more stories and because I love Seraphim (and yes, I am disappointed with her lack of cute scenes with Ayumu. ARGH!)_**

**_Anyway. On with the story!_**

* * *

Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? of the Dead: A Different Story

~O~O~O~

**_Chapter One - Seraphim_**

"That's stupid..." Seraphim muttered, looking to the side with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Oh? So I was right, after all."

Kyouko huffed triumphantly.

"Why don't you confess to him then?" she asked. Seraphim turned to Kyouko, frowning with cheeks slightly pink.

"I do _not_ like him," she growled, and let herself be engulfed with leaves which left nothing but air in its wake.

* * *

The raven-haired, green eyed vampire-ninja sighed as she sat down on the swing, feeling down. Yes, she _might_ like Ayumu, but she had no chance to get him, right? It was always, 'Yuu this,' and, 'Yuu that'. You'd think that hell would freeze over when Ayumu says that he actually loves her.

Looking up at the school building's windows, Seraphim saw Ayumu's shriveled up silhouette still trying to convince his other classmates to go to his 'mixer party'.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way,_ she reprimanded herself. _I'm a vampire-ninja; one of high class, too. I can't bring myself that low to _actually _like that disgusting, perverted, no good piece of shiz._

Seraphim began to swing back and forth, becoming even more puzzled about her... _feelings..._ for the zombie. She didn't even realize that night had fallen, and that the person/zombie that she was thinking about was slowly approaching her.

"Sera? What're you doing here?" he asked. Seraphim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ayumu like he was a zombie. Well, technically, _he actually was_, but let's just say - ah, never mind, let me rephrase that.

Seraphim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ayumu like he was _an ugly, bloody, and brainless zombie with his insides falling out._ There. That was exaggerated, but it's better now, right? ...Erm... let me get on with the story.

"Sera...?"

"Ah, _kuso mushi._ I was just... swinging..." she finished awkwardly, like she wasn't sure what she was saying. Ayumu just looked at her weirdly, but accepted her excuse, anyway.

"Come on, Sera. Let's go home, the sun's down already," he said. Seraphim just nodded and followed Ayumu. In her mind, she heaved a sigh of relief. _If he actually found out the reason why I really came here, _she thought, _I think I'd kill myself._

"Ah, thank goodness it's Friday," Ayumu said, stretching out his tired muscles. "I'll be able to oversleep tomorrow, or maybe even watch a movie tonight... hey, speaking of movies... Sera, do you want to watch the new movie with me later? I've heard it's nice."

"Eh? A movie? Oh... sure... are Yuu and Haruna coming?" Seraphim asked. Although she tried to hold it back, she couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy. Who knows, Ayumu might have actually asked her out on a date - with just the two of them. _What are you thinking, Sera? Remember, you most absolutely do _not_ like that piece of shiz!_ Seraphim mentally slapped herself for feeling/acting like a disgusting and typical school girl/cheerleader that she usually sees in cliché anime shows or movies.

"Sure," he replied. Seraphim opened the door to the house that she, Ayumu, Yuu, and Haruna were sharing; and yes, they had arrived at this point in time. "We're home," she called out.

"Ooh, goody goody!" Haruna exclaimed. Yuu wrote 'Welcome home' on her pad.

**_Buuuuuu..._**

"Hey, _Ayumu, _make dinner already!" the former Masou-Shoujo complained. **_Buuuuu... _**She clutched her empty and growling stomach and pouted. The two who were left home were clearly very hungry, as Ayumu had come home later than usual. Even Yuu held up her pad which had 'Dinner!' written on it.

[This is the fantasy of our weak-hearted protagonist!]

Yuu: _We've been waiting so desperately for you, onii-chan!_

Yuu: _Oh, onii-chan, please make dinner! I'm hungry..._

[Back to reality]

"Alright, alright, I'll cook dinner now..." he said with a dreamy look on his face. Seraphim just looked at him, disgusted.

* * *

_Time lapse - in the middle of dinner_

"_Ne, minna,_ Seraphim and I are watching a movie later after dinner. Do you want to come?" Ayumu asked, addressing the Masou-Shoujo and the Necromancer.

'Of course,' Yuu wrote. Haruna could only nod, as so much food was stuffed into her mouth. She swallowed it after a few seconds, though, and almost immediately held her empty rice bowl out and yelled, "Seconds!"

Ayumu just sweat dropped and did what he was told.

"The movie is called _Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka,_" he announced. "It's about a zombie in a bit of a harem. A lot of my classmates told me it was good, and I'm a zombie, so of course I'd want to watch it."

"What time does the movie start?" Seraphim asked. Ayumu shrugged and looked at the clock.

"In about 10 minutes," he replied nonchalantly. Then the truth dawned on him and his eyes became as wide as Kyouko's when she turns crazy.

"Aaaah! We're going to be late!"

* * *

"W... We actually made it with 5 minutes to spare!" Ayumu heaved, out of breath. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm. 'Let's go in so we can get some nice seats,' Yuu wrote. The rest of the group nodded and followed her inside.

"Ow - hey, watch it mister!" Seraphim called out at the man who stepped on her foot.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss," the man apologized, turning to face the vampire-ninja. He was very handsome; he had ocean blue eyes and jet-black hair that was messy yet clean at the same time. He wasn't even a man. He looked like he was still around Ayumu or Sera's age.

Seraphim's eyes widened slightly (not like Ayumu earlier whose eyes were as big as Kyouko's when she went crazy).

"_You..._" she growled, with a scowl on her face. The man just smiled deviously.

"It's nice to see you again, **_Serara._**"

Seraphim's scowl deepened. "Don't you _dare _call me that." She looked like she was about to jump him and tear his insides apart. She was about to, but Ayumu held her back.

"Come on, Sera. The movies going to start," he said, quite confused about what was happening at that moment. _Does Sera know this guy? He looks creepy._

"What's wrong? Are you running away, _Serara?_" the mysterious boy asked. "Ooh. Is _this_ your new _boyfriend?_"

Ayumu had to restrain Seraphim even more after this, and he was having a hard time.

"O-Oi, Sera," he whispered urgently, "Now's not the time. We'll deal with _him _later." Ayumu looked pointedly at the guy, already not liking him.

"Fine," she conceded, and glared at the smirking boy one last time before Ayumu led her to where Yuu and Haruna were seated.

"Oi, Ayumu and Miss Vampire! What took you so long?" Haruna whispered.

"I'm not sure," Ayumu replied. "Just a random, crazy dude." He looked beside him. Seraphim's face was neutral, but Ayumu could feel that she was uneasy. _That's unusual. I wonder if it's because of the guy earlier._

_Does she know him?_


	2. Movie Trouble

**Ohoho. I'm back, ladies, gentlemen, and all Serayumu lovers worldwide! Sorry for the late update. We didn't have internet for a while... oh well. Hope you guys like this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Serayumu. Muahaha.**

**Miki: What did you just say, Disclaimer?  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, just that you're too ugly to own Kore wa Zombie Desuka.  
**

**Miki: OUCH! Harsh!**

* * *

Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? of the Dead: Rewrite!

**Chapter Two – Movie Trouble**

Seraphim frowned deeply, annoyance etched across her face. _I can't stand it anymore! _She thought angrily, the color of her eyes turning from emerald green to blood red. The vampire-ninja stood up abruptly from her seat and stomped over to where the mysterious boy was.

"Sera? Where are you goi-"

"I'm going to kill him!" she hissed. "Don't get in the way, _kono baka kuso mushi ga!"_

Ayumu watched in horror and embarrassment as Seraphim charged in the direction of Mr. Mysterious Weirdo. The zombie got up too, wanting to stop her. This was the movie house, after all! People were watching! _Innocent_ people, at that – except for the suspicious-looking man who tried to grab the old lady's bag beside him.

"Sera!" Ayumu whispered. "Now's not the time! We're in a movie house full of people; you can go kick his butt later!"

Seraphim glared at him.

"No."

"You're so stubborn!"

Seraphim just ignored the poor guy and faced the boy who 'accidentally-on-purpose' stepped on her foot just a while ago. She glowered at him.

"What is it, _Serara?"_the boy asked her offhandedly. He studied his nails. "I'm watching a movie, you know."

Seraphim scowled.

"I _told _you to _never call me that again,"_she spat out, a frown adorning her pretty features; almost immediately after she said this, leaves gathered to form her katana.

By now, Ayumu had become desperate and pale. He looked to Haruna frantically.

"Haruna! We've got to stop them!"

The Masou-Shoujo merely looked at him with dead fish eyes. "Why should we?" she asked. "This is way more fun to watch than the movie." And with that, our favorite little genius continued to munch on her popcorn, enjoying the show. Ayumu sweatdropped and turned to Yuu instead. Now, _there_ was the person who'd be sure to help him!

"Yuu!"

'I would have to agree with Haruna,' she wrote. Ayumu face-faulted to the ground. Scratch that 'always be there to help him' part. He slowly stood up, deciding to take the matter into his own hands (he probably felt like a superhero).

_Clang!_

"Ow!"

Ayumu fell to the ground, little chibi images of Seraphim brandishing a sword running in circles around his head.

"Ha!"

Seraphim dodged yet another one of the boy's hits. She unleashed a flurry of attacks on him, making sure that he would use all the blocking techniques he knew. Seraphim slashed here and there, and finally, she was able to disarm him. She smiled smugly. The boy just grinned mischievously.

"You've gotten better."

The raven-haired vampire-ninja just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course."

Seraphim had her suspicions. He wasn't that weak before; he could fight for hours and not break a sweat! But now… Sera furrowed her eyebrows. Could that he-devil be planning something?

Seraphim raised her sword high above her head. _Die, Yasuo!_ She thought before bringing it down upon him.

What happened next was unexpected, though.

Instead of blood splattering, 'Yasuo' just burst into a bouquet of flowers.

Ayumu, Seraphim, Haruna, and Yuu looked a bit, if not, surprised. The group immediately turned around as they heard maniacal laughter coming from above their heads. On the ceiling, to be exact. Yasuo was there, clapping softly, a small smile plastered on his handsome face.

"That was something," he said. "I'm not lying when I say this, _Serara._ You really have improved greatly."

"You-!"

Yasuo chuckled. "You're all so naïve. Did you think that you could beat me that easily?"

_No, _Seraphim thought.

"Oh well. I'll be going now; I've got an appointment. It's nice to see you again, _Serara."_

Yasuo said the last sentence with a sarcastic tone. He then sent a mischievous grin their way and disappeared into thin air.

"…"

Seraphim looked at the ground silently. She seemed to be pondering something, but she quickly shook it off.

"Let's go home," she muttered. Ayumu couldn't help but agree.

_**_Ayumu's POV_**_

The walk home was quiet, if not full of tension, I'd have to agree. No one seemed to be in the mood for mindless chatter, and I'll admit it was quite… unnerving. I mean, our group isn't usually like this, right?

I guess so.

"Who was that guy?" Haruna asked, trying to start a conversation. It looks like I'm not the only one that's uncomfortable in this atmosphere. There was a short pause.

"Somebody," Sera finally answered, glancing at Haruna.

We continued to walk, and along the way, I couldn't help but notice that Sera seemed to be… sad, or if not, depressed. I occasionally asked her if she was alright, but she would only nod or say nothing. I might have to try to talk to her later.

"We're here," I announced, opening the door. Being the gentleman that I was, I held it open for the girls to come in. Yuu was the only one who thanked me. (Sera and Haruna are so ungrateful!)

_**_Third Person POV_**_

Ayumu sighed, laying back on his bed. He couldn't sleep again, so he settled for looking out the window. _It looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm,_ he noted, and as if on cue, a flash of light lit up the sky followed by a clap of thunder. _Darn, _he thought, sweatdropping. _This is going to make it harder to sleep._

_Thud_

The zombie's ears perked up.

"What…" There was another thud, followed by several other sounds of… _a person scrambling around?_

…

_A thief!?_

Ayumu sat up, alert. Just then, a small square part of his ceiling was opened, and a figure jumped down, landing on Ayumu. The figure hugged the bewildered 16 year old boy tightly; as if clinging to him for dear life.

"S-Sera?!"

The kyuketsu-ninja just whimpered. There was another clap of thunder. Ayumu blushed furiously.

"Sera…! What are you doing…?"

"Nothing!" Her grip on him tightened.

"I-I can't breathe!" Ayumu gasped out. His face turned from red to purple. Again, thunder struck. Seraphim's hold loosened, but she buried her face into Ayumu's chest. Ayumu smiled, despite the redness on his cheeks. _I get it,_ he thought. _She's scared of thunder!_

"Come on, Sera," he said. "It won't hurt you!" She looked up at him with slightly teary eyes.

"Really?"

"Well, not until it hits you, but…"

"Argh!" Seraphim buried her face in his chest again. Ayumu sweatdropped, giving up on trying to get the stern woman off of him.

_Sera has such a nice body…_ the perverse part of his brain said._ Warm, too…_

That stormy night, Ayumu fell asleep with Seraphim on his chest, him stroking her hair to calm her down.

* * *

**Miki: Phew, it's finally finished! :T Thank goodness. Now I can get back to my beautiful drugs – I mean, dragons! I-In Dragon City! I DO NOT TAKE DRUGS!**

**Seraphim: You sound guilty.**

**Miki: I don't! REALLY! I just get high on chocolate.**

**Seraphim: Mhm.**

**Miki: A-Anyway, please review! I did my best to try to make this chapter sound just a teeny-tiny bit good. Oh, and if you do, I'm pretty sure Seraphim would be happy to be your servant for the day!**

**Seraphim: I WOULD NOT!**

**Sarasvati: *flicks pimp whip* **_**Really, Seraphim?**_

**Seraphim: I-I mean, of course I won't be happy, I'll be, uh, **_**enthusiastic!**_

**Sarasvati: You better be.**

**Miki: *chuckles evilly then high-fives Sarasvati***

**Sarasvati: Now, Miki, go back to shining my shoes.**

**Miki: But - !**

**Sarasvati: *flicks whip***

**Miki: YES MA'AM!**

* * *

Erm… ahem. So, yeah. That's the whole chapter. And here's a sneak peek of what happens in chapter three!:

"I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAAAAATTTTEEEE!"

"You did what, Aikawa?!"

"NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

That wasn't much of a sneak peek, was it? Muahaha! Well, I'll be going now. I'll leave what happens in the next chapter to your imagination :D And sorry if the last part was kinda random, I didn't know what else to put in there. :P Peace out, y'all!


End file.
